goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Caillou Escape from Never Land and Gets Grounded BIG TIME
Evil Caillou: "Man! I can't believe I got sent to Never Land for my punishment. I wish I can escape from Never Land. (evil plan occurred) Wait! Escape? That gives me an idea! I will call Evil Rosie to come and get me." [ Evil Caillou phones Evil Rosie to come and get him out of Never Land. ] [ Cut to: Evil Rosie standing beside her tractor. ] Evil Rosie: "Who is calling?" Evil Caillou: "Hey, Evil Rosie. It's me. I got sent to Never Land, Peter Pan's magical place for my punishment. So, can you help me escape from here?" Evil Rosie: "Oh, I see. Evil Caillou, you got sent to Never Land for your punishment? All right. I will be here to help you escape from Never Land. Hold on a minute with you." [ Evil Rosie hung up and went on her tractor. She flew the tractor high in the air until she reaches Never Land. ] [ Evil Caillou climbed on a ladder and got on her tractor. And they flew back to California. ] Evil Caillou: "Thank you for saving me, Evil Rosie. I owe you one." Evil Rosie: "Anytime, Evil Caillou. Let's get you home safety." [ Evil Rosie took Evil Caillou home. ] (At home) Evil Caillou: "Yay! Home sweet home!" Evil Rosie: "Yes, you're right, Evil Caillou. You are home sweet home. [ Evil Caillou's parents appear. ] Oh, no! It's your parents, Evil Caillou." Boris: "Evil Caillou! Me and your mother can't believe you escaped from Never Land. That does it!" Doris: "You are grounded (16x) for triple life! Evil Rosie, I can't believe you saved Evil Caillou from Never Land. That is so it! You are grounded (20x) for double humanity! Go to your room right now!" Evil Rosie: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Boris: "And as for you, Evil Caillou. I'm calling Dylan Priest, Anthony Abate, The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, and their friends to give you punishments." (15 seconds later) Boris: "Evil Caillou, you have a lot of visitors who want to talk to you." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all heard that you escaped from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm super extremely mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie. You should be ashamed for what you have done." Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with what my mom says." Fievel Mouskewitz: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz from An American Tail. And if you make fake VHS openings to one of my movies, I will bring out The Giant Mouse of Minsk and he will attack you to teach you a lesson." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And I agree with what the Brisbys and Fievel says." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I can't believe you called Evil Rosie to help you escape from Never Land." SuperMarioLogan: "I'm SuperMarioLogan. You will not see Dora and the Lost City of Gold when it comes out in theatres. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. And the Tai Chi Chasers told me that they're mad at you for escaping from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. Aaron: "I'm Aaron. Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Greenstar Emily 2002: "I'm Greenstar Emily 2002. Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. The main reason why you got sent to Never Land is because you uploaded a fake DVD opening to Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas from 1998. Real, not fake. And made by Hit Entertainment." Jake: "I'm Jake. And I agree with what Skyler says." Chef Pee Pee: "I'm Chef Pee Pee. If you kick me in the face, Bowser Junior will beat you up!" Bowser Junior: "I'm Bowser Junior. And I agree with Chef Pee Pee." Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. We are so mad at you for escaping from Peter Pan's Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Celador International: "I'm the Celador International logo. And this is the Pearson Television arc. And don't even think about bullying my cousins, Licensing, Interactive, and Kids, because if you do, they will beat you up permanently!" Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. How dare you escape from my place with the help of Evil Rosie? Why? Now, I have to beat you up for what you did!" Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. If you take my nightdress off, I will chase you and put my nightdress back on." Mary Poppins: "I'm Mary Poppins. Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Judy Hopps: "I'm Judy Hopps. Nick Wilde: "I'm Nick Wilde. Roger: "I'm Roger Radcliffe. Anita: "I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband." Pongo: "I'm Pongo. Perdita: "I'm Perdita. Wreck-It-Ralph: "I'm Wreck-it Ralph. Fix-it Felix: "I'm Fix-it Felix. Moana: "I'm Moana. Maui: "I'm Maui. Dumbo: "I'm Dumbo. Young Simba: "I'm Young Simba. Young Nala: "I'm Young Nala. Hiro Hamada: "I'm Hiro Hamada. Baymax: "I'm Baymax. Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Your behaviour made my cry every hard!" Fear: "I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown!" Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: "I'm Bing Bong. Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. Rapunzel: "I'm Rapunzel. Belle: "I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Aladdin: "I'm Aladdin. Jasmine: "I'm Jasmine. Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lighting McQueen: "I'm Lighting McQueen. Mulan: "I'm Mulan. Miguel Rivera: "I'm Miguel Rivera from Coco. Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. And I agree with Wendy Darling. If you take her nightdress off, she will chase you and put her nightdress back on." Elmo: "I'm Elmo from Sesame Street. If you try to make a fake VHS opening, you will get beaten up by Dennis the Menace." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And if you hit on Taylor Hayes, you will be sent to the Netherworld for your punishment." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And I agree with my boyfriend." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Harry: "I'm Harry. I heard that you escaped from Never Land with the help of Evil Rosie." Steve: "I'm Steve, Harry's dad. And I agree with my son." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. If you catapult Neep out of our island, the Poc-Pocs will attack you!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman. You won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Tilly: "I'm Tilly." Tom: "I'm Tom." Tiny: "And I'm Tiny and we're from Tots TV. We heard that you escaped from China, and then from Never Land. How could you?" Rosie: "I'm Rosie." Jim: "And I'm Jim. If you watch either Wallykazam or Max and Ruby, we will beat you up with our accordion!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Ozzy: "I'm Ozzy." Melody: "I'm Melody." OJ: "I'm OJ." Cookie: "I'm Cookie." Paige: "I'm Paige." Cal: "I'm Cal." Harry: "And I'm Harry and we're the Fun Song Factory gang. Angry Video Game Nerd: "And finally, I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd. I will beat you up with one of my video game discs!" Harry: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Cal: "That's right, Evil Caillou. This means diapers forever!" Paige: "I agree with Cal!" Cookie: OJ: Melody: Ozzy: Engie Benjy: Jim: Rosie: Tiny: "You will become a fan of our show from now on." Tom: "You will also become a fan of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie from now on as well." Tilly: Wally Trollman: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar to my pet dragon, Norville." Teal: "The only fast food places you can go to are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, Subway, TGI Friday's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Abney: "You will drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Queen Lanolin: Steve: "You will also eat nasty food and baby food as well." Harry: "I will force you to watch Happy Harmonies on TV." Ericina: LouieLouie95: Warren Cook: "Tori told me that you will go to night school every night for the rest of your life. And Donha told me that you will also go to summer school every summer from now on." TheJojuan4444: "You will receive slappings and spankings twenty-four seven!" Joseph Selaty: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of you bed from now on! And worse, you will sleep with cold by Finn using his Bing Tai Chi card!" Dylan McCarthy: Emily Movolvoski: Aaron: Maya: Kyle: Stephanie: Andrew: Adrianna: Eric Smith: Kayla: Cooper: Cooper's Dad: Greenstar Emily 2002: Skyler Hawkins: Jake: Chef Pee Pee: "All of your Nick Jr. and PBS Kids posters will be replaced with a SuperMarioLogan franchise and with the exception of Disney, MGM, 20th Century Fox, FremantleMedia, BBC, and ITV stuff." Bowser Junior: "Your room will be painted red and dark green, and your stuff will be The Simpsons stuff." Peter Pan: "Everytime when Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood comes on TV, we will switch it to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Wendy Darling: "You will watch educational, kids, cartoons, and primetime shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." Olaf: Judy Hopps: Nick Wilde: Roger: Anita: Pongo: Perdita: Wreck-It-Ralph: Fix-it Felix: Moana: Maui: Dumbo: Young Simba: Young Nala: Hiro Hamada: Baymax: Joy: Sadness: Fear: Disgust: Anger: Bing Bong: Cinderella: Rapunzel: Belle: Snow White: Aladdin: "I'm Aladdin. Jasmine: "I'm Jasmine. Basil of Baker Street: Olivia: Woody: Buzz Lightyear: Jessie: Dusty Crophopper: Lighting McQueen: Mulan: Miguel Rivera: Payne Rogers: "We will give your computer to NazoomiRocks2007." Elmo: "You will not be allowed to watch my show anymore." Slippy V: "We will give all of your Dora, SpongeBob, Blue's Clues, Barney, Sesame Street, Teletubbies, and Arthur video games to charity." Taylor Hayes: "I will force you to listen to all of Hunter Hayes' songs and CDs from now on." SuperMarioLogan: "I will destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar stuff with my mallet." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch all Lego movies and the Potter Puppet Pals videos from now on." Anthony Abate: "Me and my friends will beat you up with a sledge hammer." Fievel Mousekewitz: "I will force you to watch my movies. And if you refuse, my sister Tanya will beat you up!" Timothy Brisby: "You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Super 4, The Captain and the Kids, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, or Cookie Jar." Mrs. Brisby: "You will play Warner Bros., Disney, Mario, and Sonic video games. These are the only video games that you will have from now on." Justin: "You will be forced to watch The Secret of NIMH TV shows and movies on VHS and DVD. And if you destroy them, you will have rodent ears and a nose like me and the Brisbys!" Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen!" Boris: "We agree with what the visitors said. Now, go to your room and stay there." Evil Caillou: "WAAAAAAH!" The End.